The Shadow of Gallifrey
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: The Shadow is a Time lord. He saved thirty other Time lords, including his nephew's (the Doctor) wife from being trapped in the time war and now his Tardis is damaged and tumbling through time and space, did I mention he likes guns? And I mean he a trigger happy puppy on coffee! So you can guess how much trouble they can cause. Rated T just to be safe. OC Time lord story.
1. Gallifrey Falls

**The Shadow of Gallifrey**

**Hello so its me with another attempt of a story and if you know me, you already know I'm a oc writer, I do use actual characters before you guys freak out.**

**This entire first story is going to be the adventure of the time lords and ladies and maybe a bit of the second one but they will eventually meet up with the Doctor, so don't go expecting to see him right off the bat.**

**So the main character in this story is a lot older than the Doctor, he's a insane...about my level of insanity and for him guns are more than okay, so you can tell how him and the Doctor's personalities are gonna clash. **

**Chapter 1:Gallifrey Falls...**

On the continent of wild endeavour, in the mountains of Solis and Solitude stood the remains of the Citadel of the Time Lords.

The glass dome that once stood over the Citadel was shattered, large shards of the transparent solid were embedded into the golden towers and the fields below, the golden towers stood as they have for thousands of years beforehand; tall and gleaming. Remains of Dalek ships now littering the once snow-covered mountain top.

The sound of Daleks screeching 'Exterminate!' filled the air as they shot high-powered lasers beams at all the Time Lords and Ladies they passed in the hallways.

Meanwhile in a large circular hall with fine silk tapestries swaying with the small breeze blowing in from the open oak doors, marble columns with carvings of creatures native to Gallifrey, supported the brown ceiling as thirty civilian Time Lords and Ladies of different ages donning red silk robes stepped into a marble pillar that was in the centre of the room.

Inside the out of place column was a circular room, the walls were black with dark blue gallifreyen symbols carved into them, small white lights inside two grey ring following the bottom and top of the room. The floor was marble and elevated to the point where someone could stand underneath the floor, in the centre of the room stood a column, the base of the column was made of metal that was painted silver, above the base were consoles in the shape of a hexagon, atop of the consoles was a large glass cylinder, inside the glass cylinder were four smaller glass cylinders two on top two on bottom of the larger cylinder which emitted a blue glow that gave the room some light.

The cylinder ended about fifty centimetres from the ceiling where it metal dome went the rest of the way. Hanging next to the column was a monitor that showed a video feed of the hall.

To the side was a set of stairs that led to a doorway leading to another room, next to the stairs was a hatch that led down below the floor to a room full of wires that all went away from the central column.

**(Warning I am going to attempt to describe a person and their clothes. You have been warned.)**

Standing by central column was a man who looked to be in his late forties, he wore black combat boots with light grey trousers, a white button up shirt with blood staining the fabric around his ribcage, a black waistcoat and a black blazer over it, both left unbuttoned he also wore a black tie and a bowler hat.

The man eyes were a dark brown and the hair that was not hidden by his hat was brown that had a few grey streaks.

His left hand were pulling levers, pushing buttons and switching switches like it was the end of the world(...well in his case it is but never mind that) while his right clutched his wound,; trying and failing to stop the blood.

He limped round the column, his breathing becoming even more irregular, making sure everything was prepared.

Then people began to file in and walk towards the central column and began to help set the destination.

After a few seconds a loud wheezing sound filled the room as the four cylinders in the column began to move up and down and the Ti- Frak it I'm just going to call them gallifreyens to save time- the gallifreyens let out the breath they were holding.

Most of the gallifreyens left the room leaving the first man and a blond woman in pale blue shirt and jeans.

The man leaned against the side of the console his face drenched in sweat, he looked at the girl and gave her a small, pained smile before saying. "Don't worry we'll get out of here, me and the old girl aren't done yet and I'll be damned if I die by being shot by the genocidal dustbin." He stated.

The girl returned the man's smile, but unlike the man's the woman's smile was sad unlike than the man's pained one, before following the others.

A mechanical hum came from the column.

"Yeah I know what you mean dear, but she might have lost her entire family and her species so its to be expected." The man said replied.

The man looked down to see his hand shaking violently, small crimson droplets ran down from his palm towards his fingers before dropping to the floor leaving stains on the marble floor, a black energy began to coil itself round his hands.

The energy gave off a dark aura, where it snaked round the man's hand, the skin seemed to peel away.

A loud clang filled the room signalling that the doors had locked themselves to stop anyone from seeing what happened next.

A pounding on the metal door alerted him that the others were trying to enter, but his screams shortly overcome the noise. The black energy somehow seemed to give of its own light, his entire body began to change; he started to get taller, muscles getting bigger, facial feature changing to that of a different man.

Regeneration is a tricky process, mostly because its different for each time lord or lady. For the Master; the drums he was doomed to hear for all eternity intensified, while for the time lord before us, his regeneration energy devours his flesh, before breaking his bones so they can change then his skin was rebuilt for the new body.

The pain was so...so no words can describe it but it was painful enough that it kept him conscious. After twenty minutes of suffering through his regeneration, the black energy slowly creped back into his body.

His face was free of wrinkles, free of scars or any other blemish. He had grown by about two inches, blood stopped flowing from his chest as the wound was no more, his new muscles were barely hidden in his previous incarnation's preferred attire.

The man's nose had improved, where once it was bent slightly to the left and not straight and was longer than any other nose he had _ever_ seen, but was now normal! His hair was now dirty blond and a hell of a lot longer; it reached his shoulders! If his eyes were open you would have seen the dark brown orbs that have remained the same in each of his incarnations.

The man sat up slowly unaware of the fact the other gallifreyens were calling his name.

He rose to his feet, a bit unsteady at first, before getting into how he walks, he then heard the screams for him to open the door.

Lets just say he quickly rushed to the door to avoid the wrath of his nephews wife.

"What in the Lords names were you thinking! You could have really died there instead of regenerating! How stupid are you?! Wait don't answer you don't get to speak, what would we have done if you died! Pandora wouldn't let anyone but you fly her, you die we could end up back on Gallifrey!" She literally wouldn't let him get a word in!

Then it got to the smacking...

After her rant...should I introduce her now?Probably should.

"Can you please stop smacking me! Literally! No respect for your elder, I see you have finally been corrupted, next you'll be saying gibberish to describe things Guardian." The man said in a teasing tone, a crooked grin threatening to split his face in half.

"Well, that's new. I've never teased anyone before and this outfit! My last incarnation must have completely stupid! Fighting a war in a suit and a bowler hat! And without any blue!" He exclaimed.

The other gallifreyens were shocked in all their encounters with the time lord they have never seen him talk like this. It was like he became a hyperactive puppy with about a thousand guns in his pockets...oh dear.

The time lord rushed towards the central column, turning the monitor towards him.

'_Crap! You just have make this a hell of a lot harder didn't you?' _The man thought.

"Okay, everyone to the cryo tubes now!" The man ordered as he ran round the column making severe adjustments, the wheezing sound became louder, the room shook violently, knocking other a few gallifreyens and sparks erupted beneath the marble floor.

"Shadow wh-?" One of the other time ladies of the group tried to ask but was cut of when a beam collapsed right on top of her crushing her skull, dark purple energy quickly shooting from her body.

"I said get to the cryo tubes _NOW_!"

**Cliff hanger! So that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time!**


	2. Crashing on Alagazonzie Part 1

**The Shadow of Gallifrey.**

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, there's going to be appearance of a character from another universe I'm writing a story in...**

**And I just want to say good-bye to Matt Smith its been a great run, you may not have been my first Doctor but you are my Doctor and I wished you stayed a lot longer, but Elevens hour is over now so there's not much I can do but re-watch series 5, 6 and 7 and hope you come back for a special or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Doctor Who'**

**Chapter 2: Crahing on **_**Alagazonzie part 1**_** : Introducing Mr. Hyde...**

Shadow was _nervous_...Wait, is nervous that feeling like you can't stay still because you know something is going to happen and its making you feel like running away to avoid it? He shrugged not knowing the answer.

He was standing by the central column, his hands resting on the marble surface of the console, the vortex seemed to have calmed down meaning either, the Time lock was successful or the universe is dying...Well considering the universe ends billions or trillions of years after today, so that meant his home was gone, and the lives of billions along with it.

The wheezing has stopped so that means the journey was going to be smoother, but he sort of missed it, it reminded him of his nephew.

_I must be getting old, last time I saw him was before he left in that stolen Tardis, I still can't believe he left Guardian to go on some adventure, she still loves him and I got a feeling he regretted never taking her along._He thought, his bottom lip tugging upwards.

He looked down at himself; his white shirt sticking to his skin, his trousers looked like they went through a blender and his messy dirty blond hair was all other the place.

_Might as well set us down somewhere, and pick up a new set of clothes._ He looked across to the science console, his bowler hat hanging off one of the levers.

He turned a wheel a few time, the Tardis trembled slightly as she exited the vortex, he then walked over to the science console and grabbed his hat returning it to his head._If I'm gonna pick a new outfit might as well wear this one last time._ He thought as he returned to his earlier place at the navigation console.

After a while he heard a quite hissing sound, a bit worried he sniffed the air, what his nose picked up confirmed his fears. The central column was leaking a lot of gas.

He sprinted towards the stairs but since his coordination was out of wack from his recent regeneration, he ran face first into the wall, blood now gushing out of his now broken nose.

Picking himself up, grumbling about bad timing and sprinting into a dark grey hallway while clutching his nose, he turned round and pressed a big blue button on the wall that sealed the entrance to the console room.

The Time lord sighed. _Great now off to find the med bay._ He thought walking down the hall, passing multiple hatches and ladders leading to different hallways, that lead to more hallways and...you get the idea, Tardis's are huge!

He walked into the medical bay, the bright white wall temporarily blinding him._Lord's why did I let Guardian change the colour scheme in here again?_He turned to a screen showing the vitals of the gallifreyen's occupying the cryo tubes. Everything was fine.

Then the entire room shook violently, medical equipment falling to the floor along with Shadow.

_How did I forget about the A.G.L!_He screamed in his head as he latched on to one of the beds.

When a Tardis has any type of problem, it immediately locks on to the closest gravity field and crash lands.

Then with a giant thud the Tardis landed.

He looked round the room inspect the damage, a bed was now laying on its side, the lights flickering and all equipment and vials that weren't tied down were now smashed or laying on the floor and one console was beeping very loudly.

_Well at least the ceiling didn't collapse. _He thought looking on the bright side of things, sure his planet was just destroyed and the rest of his species beside twenty-nine others are dead and his Tardis in ruins, but he just smiled and pulled out a revolver from his blazer pocket and shot the console.

_Yep, he was just __fantastic__, peachy, A-okay _and all that good stuff.

Checking the others vitals again he thought about opening the tubes and letting them out, but his common sense reminded him that they have just crashed landed on a unknown planet that could be home to a hostile alien species.

Climbing up to the door (since the Tardis shifted and now the room was on its side) he opened a panel next to the door to reveal an orange survival suit, remembering his bleeding nose, he grabbed a piece of tissue paper and tour to little bits off and stuffed them in his nostrils.

Putting it on and grabbing his previous incarnation's favourite shotgun he opened the door which now revealed a desert at night, he climbed out testing the atmosphere checking if it was breathable. _Yep, there's nitrogen and oxygen, some other gases that check out. _He thought as he removed the helmet; the cold air now biting at his skin before walking a few meters away from the Tardis.

His feet sunk into the sand as he walked up a large dune, the barrel of the shotgun pointed at the ground so not to scare any creature that may have been in the area.

He felt like he was being watched, like something was slowly creeping up behind him, readying itself to pounce. Casting a quick glance behind him, he saw nothing, no creature about to leap or a hunter stalking their prey.

But he did see something, a tall figure striding through the desert, donning a tattered cloak and what look like some type of armour before disappearing, not from view but just vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Must have breathed in something that causes hallucination, oh joy now I'm talking to myself, I'm definitely gone mad." He mumbled to himself.

He walked in a circle round the Tardis, his eyes looking for any sign of movement and his ears straining to hear any noise other than the sound of his footsteps. He walked round the Tardis one more time before he turned back, his eyes still looking for any sign of danger.

The Tardis was now no longer the marble column that it had been in the main hall on Gallifrey, in its stead was the metal cylinder that was the true outer shell of the Tardis. The doors sliding open to the medical bay. He jumped down landing on the wall next to the cryo tubes.

"I'm eleven thousand, four hundred and sixty-two years old and I still jump around like a rabbit on steroids."Shadow said again to himself.

The Shadow started the release sequence, the ice began to melt and the gallifreyens regaining consciousness and the tubes opened.

"Welcome back everyone from popsicle-topia!" He said cheerfully, leaning on a table that landed conveniently, the right way up.

The ones that heard him looked at him strangely, but he looked past them to see a child about the size of a human four-year old boy, struggling to climb out of the pod, his short limbs unable to reach the edges of the pod.

Walking over, Shadow picked up the toddler before placing him on the ground, kneeling like he used to do for his daughter when she was the boy's age. It was a common idea that gallifreyens aged extremely slowly, but they aged at the same rate as a human up until their late teens.

The boy's face was covered in mud and ash. _Probably never even saw the sky, or a patch of grass._Shadow thought as he pulled out a piece of cloth and proceeded to clean the boys face.

The boy started to struggle against the old Time Lord's grip, before surrendering to his fate. It's just a fact, no matter what species they are kids just didn't like being clean.

"There you go nice and clean!" He stated before looking round the room. He was about to ask where his parents were but Guardian walked towards them and the toddler ran towards her squealing, before grabbing on to her legs.

Brushing it aside for later he informed the others of the situation and his plan. The plan quite simple, but was easier said than done. He was going to hunt for one of the archived console rooms and see where on Gallifrey they were.

The only problem the Tardis didn't have the energy to keep the poisonous gas from escaping the current console room, vent said poisonous gas and shift corridors the right way up. And it's for this exact occasion he had ladders in every hallway.

Climbing out of the medical bay leaving the other gallifreyens to do what ever they thought of doing. Shadow began to run through the hallway/corridor, jumping over the gaps where when up right would have been another corridor.

Reaching the end of the corridor, he grabbed the ladder that went up into another corridor.

Shadow began to climb through the Tardis corridors, after a few minutes his muscles started to feel like they were burning, side effect of regeneration and major exercise. _Come on Pan where'd you put my console rooms._He thought, anyone of his eighteen former control rooms.

He heard a loud groan, from his guess the Tardis making his journey shorter, after another few minutes he reached the end of the ladder. To his left was a circular hallway and on his right was a hallway shaped like a hexagon, both the right way up.

Choosing the hexagon shaped hallway since it looked shorter and easier to travel through, thanking his Tardis for archiving a small part of the hallway outside of the console room. Reaching the end of the hallway, he found a hatch that lead to the console room.

Sliding down the ladder he found himself in circular room like his current console room, but this console room was bright and lacked the dark metallic look that his previous seven console rooms shared.

The walls in this console room were made of wood, with circles carved out with bright lights in the centre. Light grey bricks made up the floor. What was probably the front of the room was a white wooden door that had four small windows, through the windows the Shadow could see plain bricks signalling that this wasn't the current console room, in the centre of the room was a large bookshelf in the shape of a square with four lights running out of each the corners.

On the side facing the ladder that Shadow had just slid down was a wooden door, carved into the wood were two names written in old high gallifreyen with a strange pattern surrounding them.

Shadow knew the names well, he carved them, the first name was his wife and the second was his daughter's who then was just a few months old, his second incarnation was going on a journey with five other gallifreyens at the time, to witness the extinction of the Worsloms, a species that was in early space flight when their star went super nova. And he wanted something to remember them by.

Opening the door Shadow was met by the sight of the central column, this one had a similar design on the interior of the glass column but was emitting a red light. The consoles was oval-shaped and unlike the rest of the console room was made of metal, making it look a bit menacing and stand out from the friendly looking room, splitting the sections of the console from each other were a strip of darker metal.

Pulling a lever and holding on to the console, as the Tardis shook as it entered the vortex, before quickly materializing upright, in a small town nearby (by nearby, meaning a couple of miles.) where it previously crashed.

He checked what planet and time they were in on a small screen on the console. _Yes, I lov_**_e_**_ Alagazonzie! They have the best weapon smiths in the universe._He thought.

Hearing a the front door open, the Shadow found himself loving his Tardis even more. Because unlike most Tardis', Battle Tardis' could move the corridors and change things without there being any major damage, so as Shadow just heard the front door of the console room, which at first lead to a brick wall now lead to somewhere.

Walking out of the bookshelf he saw that the Tardis wardrobe was on the other side of the door.

Trudging along and into the wardrobe, he noticed the most of the objects in the room were covered in a thin layer of dust. The Shadow walked over to one end of the room ans began to pick up and judge different articles of clothing and occasionally putting them on, from ties to jackets and rather disturbingly a kilt.

After half an hour, he walked towards a mirror, having finally decided on an outfit, he now wore navy blue 16th century jacket **(It's bit shorter than the 10th Doctors' coat)**, with the collar sticking up, the cuffs had a gold outline on them, with a circle that had the number '8' in the centre and in the same gold colour, the button were undone, revealing the white inside. He now wore a white baggy shirt from the same era as the coat, he also had a leather belt strapped over his jacket, with a holster containing a pistol, a knife attached and had little loop that looked like it belonged for a sword's scabbard. He wore dark grey cargo trousers(/pants) and worn brown leather boots.

Now focusing on his looks, the Shadow noticed that his nose was now a bit crooked; pulling the bloody tissue paper out he then brought his right hand up which was now hand a bit of regeneration energy dancing across his finger tips and as soon as they touched the energy began to heal his nose, now happy that his nose was healed, focusing on his face he noticed it was a bit rounder, making him look younger; mid twenties would be his best guess on what age he appeared to look like.

Satisfied with himself that he found the right clothes for this incarnation and that his face looks normal, the Shadow walked back into the console room.

Closing the door behind him, the Shadow found that the console room was not as empty as it was when he left it; through the door the Shadow could see an odd green light, creeping slowly towards the door, his right hand moving towards his knife.

"So, what's the plan? You sneak up behind whoever is in there and I beat their face in!" An irksome voice said in his ear.

Spinning round to grab the owner of said voice and smash them into the floor; he found his hands only grasping the air.

"I can understand why your second self had these books in here, he could just watch the death of entire species and then drink a nice cup of tea, while enjoying a good book and thinking of your lights in the shadows." The voice mocked, this time further away.

Turning in the direction of the voice the Shadow was met by the sight of a tall man wearing dark green pyjamas bottoms and a white shirt, a dressing gown that matched his pyjamas and a bright red fez sitting in an old leather chair, a pair of reading glasses hanging from his shirt; he had an open book in his hands with a cup of what he suspected was tea, next to a lamp which were on top of a night stand.

The man looked sickly pale, light blue veins; his forehead was furrowed as if he was concentrating on the book's content, but his dull green eyes were focused on him.

"Who are you? And how did you get on my Tardis?!" The Shadow asked, his arm outstretched and the point of his knife levelled at the man's throat.

"Oh, little old me? Well I've never really had a name, but you may call me Mr. Hyde." A mocking smile spreading from ear to ear. "Being more specific, I'm the darkness in the shadow as it were."

"_And so the adventures of the 8th Shadow begins"_

**There it's done! 'Mr. Hyde' will be a major character in the 8th Shadow arc and will appear occasionally after, his name isn't really 'Mr. Hyde' but it's more of a clue to what he is, so please don't scream at me I'm not nicking the name.**

**Sleeping Meerkat going to sleep...No literally it's 00:24 as I write this and I'm bloody tired. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**


End file.
